


cuddle vibe time

by Crab_Lad



Series: Crab's need for clone wars content [18]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, cuddle puddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crab_Lad/pseuds/Crab_Lad
Summary: The 212th, the 501st, and their Generals, Commanders, and Captain, get a small break.I don't know what else to call this but its soft and fluffy and just Cuddle Puddles Okay.
Relationships: (Minor), 212th Attack Battalion & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Boil & Waxer (Star Wars), CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-21-0408 | Echo & CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & CT-7567 | Rex
Series: Crab's need for clone wars content [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662106
Comments: 19
Kudos: 569





	cuddle vibe time

**Author's Note:**

> Listen the newest ep destroyed me so have something soft and cute while we wait for the end.

Commander Cody snapped awake the moment Anakin stepped foot in the room. The clone had been sleeping only seconds before, and something in the back of his head made him wonder whether the clones were a bit force sensitive themselves. Narrowing his eyes, the Commander lowered his head back to its previous position, plopping down on top of Obi-Wan’s. 

His former Master looked content to be… in the middle of whatever this was. Obi-Wan’s back was pressed flush against Commander Cody’s chest, with the Commander’s arms wrapped around his chest loosely. A clone, Boil, if he remembered correctly, had his head pillowed in Obi-Wan’s lap as the Jedi Master soothed through the black curls with his hand. Another clone, bald, Waxer maybe? was pressed up against Boil, laying on top of him and Obi-Wan. Rex was on the right side of Anakin’s former Master, his face buried into the ginger’s hip as one of his unarmoured arms laid across Obi-Wan’s waist. The clone Captain looked comfortable on his stomach, even if Anakin could see one of his arms squished underneath him. Ahsoka was there too, forehead pressed to Rex’s back while she clung onto him, hands overlapping on the Captain’s chest. They both were asleep. Echo and Fives were tangled together, against both Ahsoka and Rex, with the rest of Torrent Company piled on top. A few more clones laid strung out, pressed and piled wherever they could fit. Obi-Wan’s Ghost company had centered around Boil and Waxer, dominating most of the space around Obi-Wan’s legs and left side. 

Most of them were already asleep, a few resting their eyes but still awake. The only one who really seemed awake and aware was Obi-Wan, who met Anakin’s eyes as he strode across the room, carefully dodging wayward limbs. A few clones twitched as he passed by, some blinking their eyes open. One even gave him a lazy salute, and a slurred “general”. He nodded briefly at the soldier before finally coming to a stop at Obi-Wan’s side, right above where his friend and Padawan sat. 

“Hello, Anakin, do you need anything?” Obi-Wan asked, not pausing in his movements. Behind him, Commander Cody grumbled something out in disagreement, but Obi-Wan paid him no mind. 

“I-”

He took in all of it, how smooth the wrinkles on Obi-Wan’s face were, how much younger he seemed with a smile on his face. Not only that, but the sheer size of contentment, ease, comfort, and  _ home _ that filled the air, filled the Force was enough to make him feel drowsy. He let it smooth over him, relaxing the few tense muscles he still had before looking down at Obi-Wan again. 

“Would it be alright if I joined?”

The Commander blinked one eye open, fixing Anakin with a calculating look. Then, after a moment, he leaned down to whisper something in Obi-Wan’s ear. The intimacy of it, speaking volumes of a relationship he wasn’t sure Obi-Wan was willing to name, made Anakin turn away. He heard Obi-Wan snicker, and the sound of a hand hitting a chest before Obi-Wan spoke up.

“Oh hush you,” he hissed playfully, slowly to his Commander before turning back to Anakin. “That was never a question, Anakin, and you’ve certainly never asked before.”

Anakin just offered a shrug as he sat down beside Obi-Wan, situating so his back leant against Obi-Wan’s side. One of the Jedi’s hands removes itself from Boil’s hair, who lets out a grunt at the loss before turning over. Then Obi-Wan snaked it around Anakin and held him close. Rex peaks up from where he was resting, lifting up his head to squint at Anakin. A moment later, he was reaching up with his free hand, latching onto Anakin’s before dropping his head back down to the floor. 

Sighing, Anakin shifted them with the Force, holding his Captain’s head in his lap while Ahsoka’s rested on his thighs. He couldn’t help but feel something swell in his chest as Rex settled in, promptly falling asleep. Ashoka shifted closer, letting out a soft sigh of content. Subconsciously, Anakin reached out to brush along her closest montral. When she shifted, it snapped him back to the present, and he stilled. But then she frowned, shifting back in it. Resuming his caress, he let himself relax against his Master. 

A fresh wave of contentment rippled out of the room as his eyes shut. The war was long. It was difficult and painful and busy. Yet maybe, maybe they deserved a break. It was certainly nice and warm here, and it seemed so easy to give in and fall asleep. 

As he drifted off, he swore he heard Obi-Wan mutter, “Sleep well, little one,” reminding him of his younger padawan years. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr at clonebabes and crablad!


End file.
